The Princesses of Hogwarts
by UberLoopy
Summary: Leslie has been dragged into a group of girls of Prefects, but who totally don't deserve it. She loves it. How does she manage putting up her goody-two-shoes front with secretly partying the first Saturday of every month? Just a tad bit of blackmail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm going to try to make all the chapters around 1,500 words each. It's kind of short compared to how most people have their chapters, but I feel as though it is a good length. This chapter is mostly introducing the characters and Leslie's clique. A new one will be joining them soon enough! Yippee!

Usually I do not do my stories like this however, but I feel as though if I have enough encouragement I'll finally finish one. However, I do not know. So please, review and encourage me to finish this story. I would like it to be done within the next couple months, I'm not completely sure how this will go though, so we will wait and see

ALSO, in your reviews I would love to take requests for ideas for the story, plot twists, sub-plots, anything you think would make the story interesting. It could be a party.

Now, on with the story. But first…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize, thank you for asking.

* * *

Leslie Grace Evangeline had the reddest hair and the hardest heart. She acted like a princess, and knew she could get away with anything and it didn't really matter all that much what she did. She knew what her future was, and she knew she was going to be the head of auror department one day with her best friends, Alice Longbottom, Britt, and Kim MacMillan.

The four of them owned the school, especially since Alice's sister, Abby, graduated last year and there was no one else trying to interfere. Besides Alice's younger brother, Frank, who always tried to get in on their group, but was always kicked out within thirty minutes. Alice was tall and a bit on the chunkier side, but she was the prettiest out of their group, Leslie thoroughly thought. She was a seventh year and would be graduating next year and moving in with her boyfriend, who she was always thinking about. His name was Matthew.

Britt was a year younger than Leslie. Her full name was Bridget Regan Isebeal Tompson. She was given the nickname "Britt" In primary school when they learned about middle names. She had short black hair that was cut very roughly, but she managed to make it work with ease. She had wisps of bangs in the front, always peaking down from the hat of the day. Britt was athletic and mostly cared about quidditch games and her sneakers and hats. She usually wore tightly fitted tank-tops under baggy t-shirts with tight jeans and was always bickering with _someone_ about _something_. She had a beautiful Irish accent and big, blue, circular eyes that just screamed LOVE ME, which wasn't an easy task. She was shipped off to Hogwarts after being expelled from her school that her parents sent her to specifically, so Headmistress Weasley (who is now engaged to the potions professor, Professor Lupin) told her to cling with Alice, Leslie, Kim, and (at the time) Sarah Stupor. So she did, and she was now their fireball.

Kim was in Leslie's year. They had been inseparable since they were put as dorm mates in their first year. Out of the seven girls in their year, the only one each of them honestly liked was each other. Kim was a pureblood, Kim MacMillan, had moved over from America when she was seven and her and her family had made a life here. Leslie could read the girls mind.

Leslie was the most serious one, on the front at least. They acted like perfect students, perfect role models. They never got in trouble, and if they did it was because they accidentally back-talked a teaching while PMSing… or so they told the teachers… and the teachers believed them.

Leslie sat in class, staring at the back of James Potter's head, he always knew how to irk her in every way possible by one look, taking control of all of her emotions, and sending her through the roof. In a bad way, never good. She looked up at the potions professor, Professor Lupin, who was rambling on about this-that-and-everything-else. Leslie felt a sharp pain in her side and let out a small groan. She then realized Kim had elbowed her and she sat up straight as Lupin glanced at her. She gave Kim a look that screamed _what the hell! _and Kim leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"_I'm bored_."

Leslie rolled her eyes as if to say, "_No duh_."

"_And you're staring at James again_." Kim whispered.

Leslie rolled her eyes again, and this time growled. "_Shut it or I'll -"_

"Is there anything going on I need to hear about, Miss Evangaline and Miss MacMillan?" Lupin called to the back of the classroom.

"Nope." Leslie said, glaring at Kim. "Kim was just telling me some juicy gossip."

"Oh, do share." Lupin said, with a small smirk on his face.

Leslie sighed. "Apparently Tony Yorblux and Ophelia Presley were in the third-floor broom closet last night snogging, when a couple Gryffindors wanted to have a turn and kicked them out because that is the Gyrffindor's spot, you know. So I think all the other houses should stay out. Damn hufflepuffs, trying to intrude."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class. Don't let it happen again. Detention, Ms. Evangeline for spreading unnecessary rumors. I'll see you in my office tonight."

"Yep…" Leslie said, her bored, disrespectful tone accidentally slipping through her goody-two-shoes exterior. She leaned back on her hands.

"Sit up, Ms. Evangeline." Lupin said.

"Yep." Leslie said in her bored voice again, "I mean, yes sir." She corrected herself, sitting up. For some reason, she didn't have any respect for this man. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was nothing about him that made her want to listen to him in class. He was a prude, he was only in this spot because he had connections to Harry Potter, who basically owned the wizarding world, and he treated everyone like they were babies. They were less than ten years younger than him.

When the bell rang twenty two minutes later, Leslie got her things together and James Potter stood in front of her desk, putting a hand on her things.

"Cut him some slack, will you Leslie?" James asked sincerely. "Ted is like a brother to me, I'll talk to him and ask him to loosen up a bit, alright?"

Leslie looked into his hazel eyes and nodded. She slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly followed Kim out to the great hall to meet Alice and Britt. Britt was arguing with a third year about the quid ditch stats of Hogwarts in the past and how they were now, stabbing her steak with as much fury as a rabbid rabbit.

"Britt, calm down…" the third year said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I was just saying..."

"You were being incorrect!" Britt said, saliva flying out of her mouth, each drop having a mind of its own. "In '06 the Gryffindor team one the Gryffindor cup and they haven't lost since! So go suck a dick!" The third-year wiped the spit from his face and sighed.

"Ms. Tompson!" Headmistress Weasley exclaimed, walking into the great hall. "What is wrong with you? Talking to an innocent, impressionable third-year like that?"

"He had is stats wrong, Professor. I needed to correct him." Britt said innocently.

"Find a more polite way to do it next time, please." The headmistress said before walking to the head's table and giving Professor Lupin a kiss. Leslie glowered at them as James Potter sat next to her and she groaned. He put his arm around her as he grabbed himself some chicken with his other hand.

"What do you want, Potter?" Leslie asked, slipping away from under his arm.

"Well, It would be cool if you would go out with me…"

"I'd rather not."

"What about me?" His cousin, Fred Weasley asked.

"Never." Leslie said, giving Fred a dirty look then looking at James. "I'd rather go on a date with James."

"We're going to have a party on the fourth floor." Alice said, leaning in and whispering to them to change the subject. "We usually do first Saturday back, want to come?"

"I'd love to." James said. "I'm sure Freddie would agree."

"Yep." Fred said with a large, toothy grin.

"Can I join?" Hugo Weasley asked, walking in on the conversation at that moment. Leslie glanced at him. He was a chubby boy with a red, curly afro that looked like it had a family of rats living in it.

"No third years allowed." Leslie said, giving him a look of disgust.

"I'm a fifth year!" Hugo exclaimed. "James, tell them I'm a fifth year."

"He's a Fifth year. And Britt is a fifth year so you can't pull 'no fifth years', Hugo can come."

"No gingers then!"

"Les, you're a ginger." Kim said.

"Shit." She cursed. " Damn freckles! Fine. He can come. If he lays low." Leslie said, glaring at Hugo. Hugo smiled sheepishly and nodded in approval before walking away. "Big goof." Leslie said in the most offensive tone she could muster, which was incredibly harsh at that moment.

"I think he's kinda cute." Britt said, watching him walk away with a sly grin on her face.

"No." James said, staring at her. "You're my seeker. If you get knocked up and can't play-"

"Who said she was going to get knocked up?" Leslie snapped at James. "Nobody said anything about them even getting together. She just implied that she thought he was cute-"

"And that's lust-"

"Don't interrupt me, Potter." Leslie said. "You should know by now that it gets you nowhere besides missing a week of your life."

James sighed, looked at the ground, and then looked up at her with a smile. "Will you marry me?"

"Uh…" Leslie screwed up her face and he smirked. "No."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter two! Still in the development for the plot, but it really starts here, the story is blooming already!

* * *

Leslie walked down the main hallway, the stone walls making her feel at home again. It had been a long two months away from school. She looked left and right, looking for a painting with a cover to check her reflection in. She found one and sighed. Pulling out her wand, she charmed her hair to be in perfect curls again, she had to re-apply it every four hours because she couldn't _quite_ get down the charm that lasted a whole twelve. She walked down the rickety steps to the dungeons, afraid they would break on her, still after all these years. She walked down the hall of grey, she heard the sound of an echoing leak throughout the small corridor and chills went up her spine. She hated walking down here alone and in silence.

She opened up the door of the potions room and stared at Professor Lupin sitting on his desk… with a small red-haired girl on top of him. She was certain it wasn't the blond headmistress. Leslie wasn't sure if she should say something or snap a picture or… the door slammed shut loudly before she could make a decision and the girl jumped off of Professor Lupin and turned to Leslie. Leslie recognized her as Lily Potter. She could come in handy, all she had to do was pull out the blackmail card.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry I didn't…" Leslie started forming a story in her head about not being sure if she should knock or not, but figuring since she was being expected...

"I'll be off Teddy, bye." Lily said, fixing her skirt and wiping her face. She smiled a proud smile at Leslie on her way to the door.

"No so fast, Lils." Professor Lupin said. Lily turned around and walked to stand next to Leslie.

"Ms. Evangeline-"

"Please, call me Leslie. We can all be on first-name basis." She said with a smile.

"Ms. Evangeline, if you repeat any of this to anyone, I will have you expelled immediately." The professor threatened.

"And if you don't loosen up in class, I'll have you sacked and thrown into Azkaban immediately for being a pedophile." Leslie responded.

Professor Lupin looked at her and Leslie smirked. "Although, Lily having to hang out with my friends and I would be useful, and I may just forget about everything."

"She's just a fourth-year…" Professor Lupin said.

"Exactly. _She's just a fourth year_." Leslie repeated, taunting the professor. "Also, if you could get me out of this detention, so I could show Lily the ropes of my friends and I, then that would be cool too. I could easily go to Weasley and tell her about this little… affair…" Leslie said, eyeing Lily, who looked scared.

"Victoire's the only one who scares me." Lily said quickly, giving Leslie a look of pure fear that she had never seen before in anyone. "Please, I'd rather be stuck with a bunch of prudish snobs then have to face the wrath of Victiore."

Leslie smirked at Lily's description of her and her friends.

"Fine." Teddy said. "You're excused from your detention, and I'll see you later Lily." Teddy said with a wink. Lily smiled and Leslie had to use everything in her not to gag. She grabbed Lily's hand and left the dungeons in a quick pace.

"That's disgusting, Lily." Leslie said. "Really, truly, repulsive."

"And you and your friends being prudes is repulsive you-" Leslie pushed Lily up against a wall and Lily stared up at her as Leslie pinned her down gently. She was more immobile by shock than Leslie's strength.

"Lily, just wait. Tomorrow is the first Saturday of the month. You have no idea what we're truly like." Leslie said, looking the girl in the eyes.

"I don't want to know what you're truly like."

"Oh, I think you'll be surprised." Leslie said. She let Lily free and silently led the girl to the back of the Library where her friends where sitting, waiting for her to return from her detention with a small conversation.

"Over already?" Kim asked, who was staring at a boy across the room.

"It's a long story, but we've adopted Little Lily Potter." Leslie said. "Golden, right?" She asked her friends with a smile.

Alice looked at the girl who she had known most of her life. Leslie watched as a million memories and miscellaneous facts flowed through her friend's head, she knew more about Lily than anyone in their group. She couldn't know anything juicer than what Leslie just found out, but she had to know a lot about her childhood.

"She's pretty…" Kim said. She stood up and put her hand in Lily's wavy hair. "You're hair is amazing…" Kim said as she started playing with it and braiding it.

"Do you know anything about quidditch?" Britt asked, looking up at her.

"My mother was on the holy head harpies until she got knocked up." Lily said with a smirk. "Almost lost my brother when she fell off her broom, not knowing she was pregnant. It explains why he's such an idiot…" Lily mused.

Leslie's heart ached. She knew she was talking about James, the boy who made her loose control every way possible. She had no self control around him, and if he hadn't been born… she can't imagine it. She looked down sadly at the floor and she felt Kim's hand on her arm.

"You alirght?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine Kimmy." Leslie said. She sat down at the table and pulled out her potions essay. "Woo-hoo…" She muttered sarcastically before reading through it for the fifth time, making sure it was perfect.

"Les, will you read through mine after?" Kim asked, still braiding Lily's hair. "I want to make sure it's perfect, my mother will flip if I get anymore T's."

"Sure will." Leslie said, she would do anything for her friends.

"So, Lily…" Britt said, staring at the small red head.

They sat quietly around their table in the back of the library. It was off balance with the people around it and Leslie knew it was eating Kim alive. Leslie glanced and her and she was squirming in her seat.

"You're a fourth year, right?" Britt asked.

"Yes I am." Lily said.

"You're a bit young, don't you think?" Britt asked, looking at her with judging eyes.

"Hey, Britt. You were fourth." Alice snapped. "I didn't go nagging you about being a child." Alice said, glaring her. "It's just a year younger than you."

Britt rolled her eyes. She and Alice often time clashed with each other, causing many riffs in the Gryffindor house. The one rule was that by the first Saturday of every month there has to have been some sort of reconciliation deal so there were no worries.

"I'm just worried about her. If she gets caught it ruin the name for her whole family." Britt covered up. "Fourth years are irresponsible, I should know. I was one."

"No one has ever been caught, Britt, it's nothing to worry about." Kim said. "The history of this group-"

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, swatting Kim's hands away from her hair. "The history of _what_ group?" She snapped, looking around at everyone. Leslie sighed.

"I told you we weren't goody-two-shoes." Leslie said. "We just appear to be."

"And that by Saturday I'll understand, well, it's Saturday, I don't understand-"

"Tonight." Alice said, leaning over the table for slight dramatic effect, "Tonight. Just be in the common rooms, when I get back from my rounds that's when the party starts."

"What?" Lily asked, looking at Britt for confirmation.

"You're brother's going to be there tonight-"

Leslie groaned loudly and banged her head against the table. "Don't talk about it!"

"My brother is in love with you…" Lily said. "I don't get the appeal, myself-"

"Hey!" Kim said to Lily. "Leslie is my best friend. I dare you to insult her again. I know curses and have used curses in the past that would get me arrested if anyone knew."

"It's true." Britt said. "But they were all in good-nature."

Lily stared at them then made eye contact with Kim. "Impossible. You're a pussy."

"I'm not a pussy." Kim said. "Leslie, is the pussy."

"I thought-"

"She's in love with your brother. Expect her to be your sister-in-law one day. We all know it, even she does, she's just still in denial." Kim said.

"It's so true." Alice said. "It's rather despicable. She just has this self-will of wanting to make herself miserable-"

"Shut up you guys! I'm right here!" Leslie exclaimed, whipping her head up and glaring at her friends. She hated when they did this.

"You have anyone you fancy?" Britt asked Lily, changing the subject.

Lily glanced at Leslie and Leslie smirked.

"Nope." Lily said with a confidence of an eagle.

"Yes." Leslie muttered in a stage-whisper.

"Who?" Alice asked immediately, in search for the gossip. "I'll sic James and Frank on him!" She exclaimed with a morbid glee in her eye.

"That might not be a good idea…" Lily muttered, "It's no one, anyways. He'll be gone soon, so I don't understand why I'm.. whats the word? Er… Crushing! Yes, crushing on him."

"Yes you do. You fancy a boy and you just want to make-out with him. Admit it." Britt jeered.

"No." Lily said calmly. "I will not admit anything that isn't true."

Leslie stared at the youngest Potter. She was good. She could get herself out of anything that anyone else got her in. Leslie could only imagine the lies she'd come up with, but growing up with James Potter as a brother, she must have been thrown into a lot of unfair punishments because her brother was the definition of a misfit. Ugh. Leslie hated that boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright, guys! Reviews would be cool at this point, I have an idea of where I'm going for a little while, but once I reach a certain point I'm probably going to give up. I would appreciate reviews so I know what you like or do not like in this story, and if you have any ideas of where I could go with it, that would be excellent. This chapter really opens up to me being able to go in depth with all of my characters, which I think are slightly too complicated for my own good. However, all is well.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Potter.

* * *

Leslie stood in front of her mirror, Kim beside her, apply more and more mascara, caking it on so her lashes looked perfect. Kim, on the other hand, was twirling her hair around her wand, making sure the blond ringlets looked spectacular for their night of rebelling. Leslie put down her mascara and picked up her lip gloss and applied it over her plump lips gently, the pink color lingering and warming her lips. She loved magic.

"Ready, Les?" Kim asked, placing her wand down and making sure every ringlet was perfect. "Alice will be back in twenty minutes, Britt is probably arguing with Lily about something or other…"

"Yeah, in a sec." Leslie said.

Leslie grabbed her clutch and looked at her armoire. She wasn't sure was she should bring so she dumped it all in there. Kim smirked and threw in a few pony tail holders from her wrist and the two girls let out a laugh full of secret jokes and then left their dormitories.

"You are wrong!" They heard Britt exclaim at the top of the staircases. Kim and Leslie glanced at each other and they both rolled their eyes. "Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!" It must have echoed through all of Hogwarts' silencing charms and broken sound barriers.

"Prove it!" The heard Lily say. "Prove that I am wrong." No one had ever challenged Britt that way.

"Uh-oh…" Leslie muttered, a small smile creeping on her face.

They walked down the see Britt standing in slight fear of Lily. They were both short, but Lily had a taller build than Britt, who was a midget compared to anyone, including the girl who stood in front of her who was three inches taller, her eyes screaming "Sod off" as twelve other students watched with anticipation, already having been on the other end of one of Britt's remarks of boredom, annoyance, or pure hatred. Britt didn't like people, she just tolerated them.

"Sod of, Potter!" Britt exclaimed. "You know I can't prove it in this moment!"

"Guys!" Kim said, walking over and pushing the two down on the couch they had clearly sprung up from during their disagreement. Kim sat down between Lily and Britt and let out a loud, disheveled sigh. "Let's start the month off with happiness, alright girls? Happy thoughts, please… I don't want my nights to be ruined by wake-up calls in the wee hours with an annoyed Britt."

"Fine, Kim." Britt muttered, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "And it's only because I like you."

Leslie sat down across from them on the hard coffee table, thankful for cushioning charms. They waited for twenty minutes until the head girl, Alice Longbottom, walked into the common room, her hair was already perfect and the cutest shoes graced her feet while matching bows sat on her head band and bracelets.

"Let's go girls, Peterson was being a prude and made us walk around the main floors _five times._ Five times, dammit!" She cursed. "He is the spawn of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I say! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Leslie rolled her eyes at her friends antics and stood up right as James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Hugo Weasley walked down the stairs. James caught her eye as he pushed his black hair back, making it messier than it was previously, and revealing his crystal blue eyes. Her heart melted and Kim pushed her, snapping herself back to reality and reminding her this wasn't a witch-weakly shoot for hottest guy of the year, even though he'd win, obviously.

"Got the cards?" Alice asked Leslie. She nodded and peeked through her small, silver clutch before decided that it was inevitable that she had her cards, what didn't she have at this very moment? Her wand was a very likely forgotten tool, however.

"That's all that matters." Alice smirked. "C'mon, boys!" She exclaimed. "We have to be quiet, or Boris will catch us." She demanded. "It's just a few stairs up, and a little adventure down a hall. Nothing too strenuous."

Leslie smirked at her friend's white-lies and she left the common room behind Alice. They made their way right down the hall exiting the portrait hole, up a staircase, took a left, up another staircase, and traveled quietly down a long hallway to the other side of the castle, up another staircase, down another hallway, and to room 706W.

Leslie watched as her friends entered the room, along with her foe. They were inevitably going to end up doing things they would regret- they usually did. Once Leslie woke up with the worst hangover next to Kim, their lips almost touching. She knew it had been an ugly night, but she didn't remember any of it, so she didn't mind much. As she was waving Kim's wand to organize chairs around their poker table, James approached her and put a hand on her waist and whispered in her ear.

"You look lovely tonight."

Her heart fluttered at being so close and feeling his warm breath down her bare neck. She just had to put her hair up tonight. Leslie slipped away from James and rolled her eyes. "Sod off, Potter." She said, feigning slight disgust. Alice and Kim were starting to take their seats at the table while Britt was chatting up Hugo.

"I don't think all the chairs will fit around the table…" Fred said, looking around the table and the number of chairs.

"I can sit on Hugo's lap." Britt volunteered like it was the obvious answer.

"And Les can double up with James." Kim smirked. Kim had obviously taken note of Leslie and James's encounter no more than three and a half minutes ago.

"That would work." James said as he got into a chair. He patted his lap and Leslie rolled her eyes. She acted as it was the most repulsive thing in the world, and she sat in his lap. His arms snaked around her waist and she took everything she had in her not to sigh happily.

Half way through the game, when all Leslie was wearing was her skirt, bra, panties, and a necklace, (and after a few comments of "Wow Les, you usually do great in this game!") Kim pulled out her harmonica.

"Not _this_ again…" Britt muttered, reaching out for Hugo's beer, thinking it was her own butterbeer. He almost reached out to stop her, but she was already downing a big swig. She spit it off across the table at Leslie, who was in complete shock at the dampness suddenly splattering her body, and she glared at Britt.

"Was that necessary?" Leslie asked over Kim's harmonies forming through the room. "Was it?"

"More than you know!" Britt exclaimed. "That was disgusting, that wasn't what I thought it was… it was like…"

"Beer?" Hugo suggested.

"Urine!" Britt exclaimed. "Ugh. So gross!"

"Britt's the prude in the group…" Leslie muttered, leaning back in James's arms and turning her face to his ear. "She doesn't drink."

"Lil hasn't had any either, I see." James said. "I'm quite proud of her for that…"

Leslie smirked and sat back up, leaning over the table. James ran his calloused hands up and down her sides and she groaned and lost her train of thought. She was going to say something... Leslie knew James was smirking as he pressed his lips against her neck, moving her hair that she had twisted over her shoulder out of the way gently.

"Potter, back off."

"Aw, c'mon, Leslie Evangeline," he said her name with such softness, "I thought Britt was the prude." He said quietly, his teeth skimming her ear. It took everything she had inside of her to get off of him and trudge across the room. One-two, one-two, one-two, were the thumps her feet made with anger. She turned around, crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"We're all slightly prudish, really." She said loudly, glaring at James. He seemed shocked that she had just made a big scene out of a few little advances.

Kim had stopped her harmonica playing and had put down the instrument and stared back and forward at the couple.

"Really we all hate something that most people openly talk about, I hate sex. Alright? So back off and don't try to get in me again." Leslie demanded. Everyone watched as she trudged across the room and put her shirt back on and her bracelets clinked her wrist. She fastened the buckles of her shoes loosely as she rushed herself to leave the uncomfortable silence. She grabbed Kim's hand before leaving the room and they walked back to their dormitory, Leslie holding her emotions in just long enough.

The second Leslie got seated on her bed, her legs crossed she let the tears flow.

"I can't believe him!" Leslie exclaimed as she took her shoes off and threw them across the room and onto Kim's bed. Thankfully, their other dorm mates were heavy sleepers. Kim sat on the bed beside her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "I just can't believe him! If only he knew! If only he knew what I've been faced with…"

"But, Les, he doesn't…" Kim said gently.

"And he's never going to! Britt hates alcohol because her brother is an alcoholic, you always play music because it's how you can express yourself without judgment, Alice barely talks to anyone because after the abortion she was broken… and I… and I… I… I hate unwanted sexual advances because my mother had to face that!" She exclaimed, sobbing onto her friend's shoulder.

Leslie wasn't sure what she would do or where she would be without her best friend. She was the best friend in the whole world, no one could compare. She was the peace keeper, the mother hen, and the one who somehow knew things, everything, about you before you even knew the detail or had the chance to admit it yourself. She was all-knowing.

"Kim, thank you…"

"You're welcome, Leslie. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you purposely. I'm always here for you…"

"I just don't want to end up as my mother…" Leslie cried. "Lonely… and cold-hearted… I want to be happy." Leslie sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I long to be happy, Kimmie."

"I know Leslie… I know you do…"

"You know why she named me Leslie?" Leslie asked, pulling away from her friend's comforting arms and smiling.

Kim smiled at her. She knew, but was waiting for Leslie to tell her again because Leslie wanted to tell her.

"Because Leslie means joy. And my mothers hopes that I can have the life full of joy which she never received…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say. HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is so exhilarating. I love Christmas. Yipeeee!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

"I have rounds this week." Britt said, standing in front of her friends, three weeks into the school year. They all looked up at her. Leslie knew what she was going to do, she was going to ask Leslie to do it, because Britt had never done rounds before, she didn't even know who the other person was, but she had heard Alice's horror stories from the year before, and dreaded them the second she found out she was going to be the fifth year prefect.

"Britt, chillax for a bit, alright?" Kim said, breaking Britt's glare of annoyance.

"Stop talking American and speak universal." Britt snapped, glaring at Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes and continued her lecture, "rounds aren't going to kill you, as long as the other person doesn't make you travel around the whole castle five times, like Alice's rounds partners usually do, then you should be alright-"

"Plus you're going to be with Jut, Jut's the laziest person in the whole school, I don't even know how he became prefect, you're going to get along great with him, he won't care, Britt. Promise." Alice said from behind her nail file.

Britt nodded and sighed.

"We'll wait up for you." Leslie said with a yawn.

"Fine." Britt said.

Britt walked over to the arm chair beside the couch that Kim, Alice, and Leslie were sitting on and swung her legs back and forward as they dangled doing nothing. Leslie rested her head on Kim's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Leslie! Wakie wakie!" Britt said, launching herself onto Leslie's lap. "You just said you would wait up for me, and I expect you to wait up for me!" She said, slapping Leslie's face violently.

"What the hell, _Bridget?_" Leslie said, pushing the small girl off of her. She sat up and glared at her friend.

"Call me that one more time!" Britt exclaimed, pulling her wand out.

"No. Because I'm not stupid, I saw what you did to McGonagall, you're the reason she retired!" Leslie exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Everyone snickered at her and Britt rolled her eyes. Britt walked over to the fire and started playing with the flames with her want. The clock struck ten and Britt sighed.

"I must go meet up with my fellow prefect!" Britt exclaimed dramatically. "See you later."

"Bye." The other girls said as Britt left the room with a skip in her step.

"So, Lily, how're you doing on your studies?" Leslie asked her.

Lily looked up and shrugged, "Good, I guess."

"You don't really care for your studies?" Leslie asked, a little shocked.

"No, not really."

"Well, you should step up your game. If your studies aren't good then you're future is doomed and you're destined to fail…"

"I don't really care about my future. I mean, my father is Harry Potter. I can get anything I want anyways, it doesn't matter very much." Lily said.

Alice, Kim, and Leslie all looked at her with complete shock.

"Wow…" Alice said. "That's just low, Lily. What would your father say if he heard you say that, eh?" Alice said.

"My father _wouldn't_ hear me say that." Lily said countering Alice's remark with one better. She was good.

"At least she's honest…" Kim mused.

Leslie rolled her eyes. "You _are_ going to step up on yours studies." Leslie said, telling her more through her eyes than what she said with her mouth.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Leslie, annoyance flowing through her like a fire I a dry forest. "You wouldn't."

"You never know." Leslie said. "I like to leave people guessing."

"Whatever…" Lily muttered before pulling her knees to her chest and looking into the fire. Leslie stared at her as she did, so many emotions than could be said flooded through her face.

"What just happened?" Alice asked.

"Leslie has some blackmail on Lily." Kim said, observing the situation wisely. Lily caught Leslie's eye and neither of them broke it for a few very lengthy moments.

"No, I don't." Leslie said, breaking the staring contest with Lily and looking at Kim.

"Lies." Alice said in a deep voice.

"Only slightly." Leslie said with a smirk.

"How about them Tornadoes?" Alice said with a smirk, changing the subject wisely and successfully. Leslie caught Lily's eyes for another moment and then Lily carried Alice's conversation switcher. Leslie was quite proud of herself and couldn't swipe the smug smile off her face for the rest of the night.

"What is it?" Kim asked, cornering her the next morning, before Leslie had her daily dose of five cups of coffee.

"Shut up, Kim." Leslie said, irritated as she added a cute clip to her hair, pinning it out of her face. The sparkly piece caught her eye in the mirror as she turned her head.

"I want to know!" Kim said in a very similar tone as a five year old who wanted a cookie before dinner.

"No. I'm not telling you. I found out in the confinement of me, Lily, and one other person…"

"So there's another?" Kim asked, putting her hands together and squeaking loudly. "OOh! This is so exciting!" She exclaimed.

"Kim, come on, it's not good to gossip…" Leslie said with a small smile.

"But _Leslie_." Kim whined again. "I want to know! Just tell me the other person!"

"Professor Lupin." Leslie said with a small smirk as she applied her lip gloss to her lips.

Kim's eyes grew to the length of large dinner plates.

"NO!" Kim exclaimed. "NO NONO! THAT'S SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." Leslie hushed, turning to her friend. "No one can know, and if she knows you know, then she'll be pissed at me. But, _technically,_ I didn't tell you. You pieced it together, right?"

"Of course, Les. I would never tell her I know and I would never tell anyone." Kim said, holding her pinky out. Leslie smiled and took her friend's pinky with her own.

"Good." Leslie said.

The two girls left their dormitory and walked down to the great hall and sat with Alice and Britt who were bickering about toast today. Leslie rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it in a few minutes and poured herself a second.

"Ahhh…" Leslie sighed, feeling herself again. It was unimaginable what coffee could do to a person. She looked down the table at James who was talking animatedly about something or other to his cousin and their friend, G.

Leslie saw James glance at her and she quickly turned her head and smiled as a small blush crept upon her face. _Dammit_. She thought. _Why'd he have to look? _She smiled and traced the rim of her coffee cup, thinking about a few weeks ago when she was so close to him and his arms were around her waist, rubbing her sides. She closed her eyes and thought about it, smiling wide.

"You alright, Les?" Lily asked, kicking her from under the table. Leslie opened her eyes and nodded, a little embarrassed. She looked down at her cup and took another sip of it and glanced at James again, who was listening to something G was saying, his blond hair spiked up and his tie loosely hanging around his neck, his shirt nearly half-way unbuttoned. Leslie rolled her eyes thinking about the pale boy and his personality in general.

"I had the weirdest dream last night…" Alice said. Everyone looked at her, some of her dreams were known to come true and everyone always wanted to hear what she dreamt about. "Your dad, Lils, became the headmaster, and Weasley became the transfiguration professor, and Lupin left to do something, nobody knows, and I don't know why exactly, but he and Weasley broke it off, and then all the… all the professors… they were…" She looked up at Lily, worry in her eyes. "They were all related to you, and it was like…" Alice started breathing heavily and having convulsions.

"Shit!" Leslie exclaimed. She got up and Kim rushed behind her to hold her down.

"Body bind her!" Leslie exclaimed.

The professors rushed over and Kim put her in the full body-bind curse and Leslie cushioned the landing.

"Alice!" His father exclaimed.

"Bring her to the hospital wing." Weasley said. "She needs immediate medical attention."

Leslie watched as Alice was carried away from the great hall and to the hospital wing by her father, Lupin, and Professor Ophelius, the Defense professor.

"She'll be alright." Weasley said, looking at the girls. "I promise."

Kim, Leslie, Britt, and Lily nodded.

"We should get to class." Leslie said to Kim. Kim nodded and grabbed her bag and the two walked to the Transfiguration classroom, depressed about their friend.

"I hate when this happens." Kim said.

"Me too." Leslie agreed. "I get so worried. And it's already the first month, what does that say about the rest of the year and how it will go, Kim…" Leslie said. "Tell me she'll be fine."

"Les, she's always fine. Alice is a strong girl, she won't let a simple defect prevent her from being the most powerful and influential witch the wizarding world has ever seen." Kim reassured her. "You know Alice, you know her intentions, and you know nothing could stop that. She's the most determined girl I've ever met, and nothing ever has or ever will get in the way of that."

Leslie nodded, not being able to deny her friend. She was stating the truth. No matter what Alice was thrown, she always sassed life with more than life could bear.

**A/N: **If you have any suggestions for the story, it would be cool if you left them in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry haven't updated in a while, been busy and all and pre-occupied with personal writing. We had to write a personal essay for school, so I've been really focused on that. If you want to read some of my original things, you can go to fiction and I'm under the same name as here (Uberloopy, fyi)

**Disclaimer**: Potter me no ownie.

* * *

Leslie stood on the foul-shot line, a ball in her hands, the rack beside her. She had already ran fifteen laps and made fifty shots in the past hour. She didn't want to leave. She loved this game and was never going to give up, even if she had no one to play with, she would practice, so during the summer she could play on the summer leagues in her home town. She tossed the ball up at the hoop, her pony tail swinging from the jump and the sudden change of position. The ball went through the net smoothly and hit the ground a few times then rolled away with the other balls and gathered against the wall.

Leslie heard a door open behind her but she ignored it as she grabbed the next ball on the rack and shot again. She did this three more times until the voice spoke.

"Les." It was Britt.

Leslie ignored her and continued on with her sport. She missed the shot and cursed.

"Leslie." Britt said again.

Leslie took another shot and got it in this time. Three light steps echoed throughout the room. Leslie ignored her friend and shot another basket.

"Leslie, you need to come to terms with all of this."

Leslie ignored her longer and continued making shots.

"_Leslie_." Britt growled. "Leslie Grace Evangeline. If you shoot one more basket I will personally pop all of those balls so you cannot ignore me any longer. Get your ass out of here and into real clothes."

"No." Leslie said, turning around, facing her friend. "No. Alice is one of my best friends, and she's getting taken away. She's the head girl, dammit, and they're removing her from the school!"

"It's for her own good!" Britt exclaimed.

Sometimes, Britt was the only one who could get Leslie to understand.

"It's for her own good, Leslie! Now, stop being so selfish, take a damn shower, and go study for an exam or write an essay or something. The way you are acting is immature and something I expect from a third year, not a sixth year!"

Leslie stared at Britt, her blue baseball cap sitting on her head backwards and her baggy shirt reaching her knees. They had a staring contest for a minute and then Leslie turned around. Britt's tiny hand was on her shoulder and she pushed Leslie so she would look at her.

"Stop being so damn stubborn, Leslie. Alice has been taken out of the school, and she's not coming back. Come to terms with it and go do something productive."

Leslie took a breath and stared at Britt. She couldn't leave.

"I like it in here."

"Then I'll bring you your book bag, would that make you happy? If you like it in here so much, I'll just go grab your book bag for you and you can sit on those stands or whatever and do your homework in here, since you enjoy it so much." Britt said, her voice irritated.

It was a competition of stubbornness.

Leslie turned around and grabbed another ball.

"If you're not at dinner, expect me to curse you." Britt said before leaving the room. Leslie threw the ball at the door and it bounced off the wall and across the room.

Leslie walked down to the great hall for dinner. She hadn't seen many people today and she didn't want to see many people. She just wanted her friend back. They had no right what-so-ever to take her away. Leslie walked to the table where Kim, Lily, and Britt were sitting and Leslie sat beside Kim.

"Long time no see, lass." Britt said.

Leslie glared at her and twirled her damp hair and threw it over her shoulder. She looked around the room, looking at everyone and taking them all in.

"Are we going to party tonight?" Lily asked quietly.

"Not until Halloween." Leslie said as she grabbed a couple chicken wings and placed them on her plate. "It's October." Leslie explained, "Months with holidays we do it then. It's easier to get away with."

Lily nodded to say she understood and took a sip of pumpkin juice. James walked over and sat beside Leslie. She turned to him and glared at him and growled ferociously.

"What do you want?" Leslie asked him.

"I want you to be my girlfriend-"

She opened her mouth to say something but he put his finger to her lips.

"Don't interupt, that's very rude." James said.

"You're one to talk…" Lily muttered.

"Would you _please_ let me finish…" James said, feigning exasperation. "AS I WAS SAYING!" He exclaimed loudly. The whole hall silenced for a moment and then everyone continued with their conversations. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by that silence…" he paused, "Er… I forget what I was saying… oh yes! But, you will obviously say no to me asking you out, so I shall venture on over to my mates Freddie and G."

"G's a fool." Lily said, having to get her words in. "He acts all good and gangster and pimp, but he's a _fool_." She said, irritated to infinity and beyond with the awkward looking blond boy who always

wears his hair in spikes and his pants half way down his legs. "Fool!" Lily exclaimed.

"Shut up, Lils. You know you like it." Leslie said with a smirk.

"Don't make me vomit!"

"Oh yeah, you probably go for the more studious types." Kim said, winking at Leslie.

Leslie smirked and Lily shook her head.

"None. No no no, I am not attracted to anyone!" Lily exclaimed.

"_Lies_." Britt muttered under her breath as she picked up her goblet for a sip of juice.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"Who is it, Lils? I'll be sure to slip him a puking pastel!" James exclaimed.

Leslie smirked, knowing he would never pull a prank on a professor, even if the professor was like a brother to him.

"No one, no one, no one!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes closed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have an essay to do!"

With that, Lily got up and stormed out of the great hall.

"I'll go make sure she's alright." Leslie said, following after Lily.

Leslie followed Lily to the back of the library at their table. Lily glared at her as she sat down across from her.

"You told Kim."

"No I didn't." Leslie said. "I honestly didn't tell her."

"Well, she knows!" Lily exclaimed.

"How do you know she knows? Maybe she just thinks that you flirt with Jordan Pescado when you talk to him! He's the freakiest, most studious person in Hogwarts!" Leslie exclaimed.

"You told her." Lily said again.

"I didn't tell _anyone_, Lily. And if you don't believe me, then fine! Go on believing a lie!" Leslie said, lying through her teeth.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. But you _do_ talk to Jordan Pescado a lot. Is there anything going on there?"

"He's a nerd. Pisses me off." Lily said. "I only talk to him so I can take his essays and change the words and make them my own." She admitted, a smug smirk on her face. Leslie understood that.

Leslie smirked at her. "That's my girl!" She exclaimed.

The two girls busted out in laughter as Kim and Britt found them in their spots.

"What's so funny?" Britt asked, sitting down beside Lily and putting her feet on the table.

"Nothing, Britt. Nothing."

Leslie wasn't sure why, but from that moment on, Lily trusted her with every secret she had.

There was a tapping on the window in the middle of the night that woke up Leslie. She cursed the bird as she opened the window to the chilly air of mid-October. Her emotions immediately changed as she saw it was Alice's owl. She took the letter off of the bird's foot and read it.

_Dear Les, _

_I miss you dearly. I wish they didn't take me out of school, but now I'm with Mike, which makes me happy. I may be back, though, but not for education. For safety. Come home for the holidays and I'll tell you more._

_Xo, Alice. _

Leslie cursed the letter. She couldn't go home for the holidays. She didn't have a home to go home to. She would have to talk to Kim immediately and make arrangements with her.

**A/N:** Reviews would be welcomed, by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I would really like to hear what you all think about this. I've been working reeeeeeally hard and still no reviews. I would really like to hear what you want to see happen and have it play out in the story. Cool? Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: Er... I don't own it.

* * *

"Kimmy!" Leslie exclaimed, bounding down the dormitory stairs and across the common room and to the corner where her friends were sitting. "Kimmy! This is an _emergency_."

"Did Taylor and Mark finally break up? Because they were doomed from the starts, I just knew it-"

"No!" Leslie exclaimed. "I need to go home with you for the holidays because Alice wants to meet up with me someone where and I _do not_ want to go back to that wretched place." She said all in one breath. She took a deep breath and Kim gave her a sad loon.

"My mum wants to go back to America this holiday." Kim said, sadness in her voice.

Leslie looked at her and then let out a loud sigh.

"I would offer you to come home with me, but my grandma is expected to be kicking the bucket soon, so they're planning the funeral and wake for that week." Britt said. "It will be incredibly emotional, especially with it being Christmas and all…"

"You can come to my house." Lily said, watching the exchange of words. "Alice is there all the time anyways, she and my cousin Molly were friends before Mo graduated Hogwarts, now they rarely see each other, and my house is basically the meeting grounds for my whole family, so if you want someone, they'll probably be there…" Lily said, drifting more towards a ramble.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we always have mis-fits wandering the corridors, anyways. Teddy used to bring people home by the gaggle."

Leslie smirked. "Thanks, Lils."

"Anytime." Lily smirked. "Al will probably be bringing a few people home, too, just so you know, and I think James was planning on bringing G."

Leslie sighed. She could deal with that twit for a couple weeks, she supposed.

"My parents won't care that you're there." Lily said with a nod. "They might actually be excited because they finally get to meet little Jamesie's love." Lily smirked.

Leslie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm off to the loo. Be back in a few." She said before leaving the common room and starting to wander the halls. She didn't really have to use the bathroom, she just wanted to go for a walk.

Leslie walked around her room, packing her trunk. There were so many things that she would need to bring. Lily said that she would need a nice dress for Christmas eve, then another one for new years eve, and then they usually went to a nice resturaunt on the twenty seventh, so she would need a _third_ dress.

"Dammit, Kim! I don't have enough dresses!" Leslie exclaimed. She had her two nicest dresses in her trunk already.

"You have like ten." Kim said.

"But none of them are nice!" Leslie exclaimed, searching through her closet again. "I have sun dresses and sweater dresses, but no _nice_ dresses!"

"Alright, Les…" Kim said, pushing her aside. She took out Leslie's baby blue sun dress and tapped her wand with it.

"That's my favorite!" Leslie exclaimed as it started to transfigure.

The dress lengthened so it would fall to the floor. The fabric changed to a velvet and the neckline shrank and the sleeves disappeared.

"Not my best work…" Kim mused.

Leslie took it. "It's beautiful…"

"Try it on!" Kim exclaimed.

Leslie ran to the bathroom and quickly threw it on. She charmed her hair to go into a bun and took one of Kim's necklaces that she found on the sink counter. It was a baby blue butterfly. She walked out to Kim, who gasped.

"It's _gorgeous, _Leslie!" Kim exclaimed. "You look… it's speechless! Kim is speechless! Oh my gosh, Les!"

Kim looked her up and down and Leslie laughed.

"It makes her eyes pop…" Kim mused. "Kim has shoes to match the necklace, that Kim will allow Leslie to borrow, but will need back after vacation, because it's Kim's favorite necklace." Kim rambled as she dug through her trunk, searching for the shoes for Leslie to wear. She threw a black one, a green one, a red heel that Leslie had to duck to miss it from hitting her head, another black one, the matching red heel…

"These!" Kim exclaimed. She took out a pair of silver heels, incredulously high, and gave them to Leslie.

"Those?" Leslie asked.

"Kim is not crazy. Kim suggests Leslie puts them on _now_ or dies a painful death!" Kim exclaimed. Leslie rolled her eyes and slipped on Kim's shoes and raised three inches, now the same height as Kim. Kim smiled from ear to ear and sighed happily.

"You look gorgeous, Leslie. Wear it on new years…" Kim said.

"Alright." Leslie said, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled and Kim took her camera out of her pocket and snapped a picture.

"I'm going to tease James with this!" She exclaimed.

"No you aren't!" Leslie responded before she tried to chase her friend around the room. Kim jumped over her bed and onto one of her dormmates's bed and when Leslie attempted to, she fell on her face and slipped off the bed head first and started laughing.

"OH MERLIN!" Kim exclaimed before toppling over in a fit of laughter on top of Leslie. Leslie busted out laughing even harder and Kim started kicking her legs.

Leslie heard a loud bang and heard Kim screech in pain a she grabbed her leg. Leslie laughed harder and then Kim did.

They went on like this for twenty minutes in an endless fit of laughter.

"I'm going home…" sang Britt. "To the place where I belong. To the faces and the places that I miss." Britt sang. Leslie's heart twisted and she looked at the ground, secretly envious of Britt, Kim, and even Lily who had homes to go home to. She hated her mother in some ways for being sent to jail, and she hated her 'father' even more for doing that to her mum. And she hated all those other men in her mother's life who took advantage of her.

The four girls found a compartment and sat in it as Britt continued to hum the song that Leslie wished she could sing herself with honesty. Leslie pulled out a Christmas book that she had stolen from the library, knowing that Madam Pince would disapprove, but didn't care. She hated the holidays. The only reason she put up with them was so she could spend even more time with her friends, who were her family.

"So are any of you guys coming to my parent's Christmas party this year?" Lily asked, looking around the comparment. "Besides you, Leslie. I know you'll be there." She said with a smirk. Leslie smiled and looked at Britt and Kim.

"I'll be in America all holiday." Kim said, giving Leslie a sad glance.

"I think my step-brother, Henry, might be planning on going." Britt said. "I think he works with your father or something, he and his girlfriend sent me a letter about going to some Christmas party. I'll see if I can go."

"So, Les, you excited to spend the next three weeks with your future husband?" Kim asked.

Leslie glared at her. "For your information, I do _not_ fancy James Potter. I may be beginning to tolerate him more than I have in the past, however, that may- or may not- be because Alice had to go and invite him to that party in September."

"Yeah, has _nothing_ to do with the fact that he's the Gryffindor Keeper, can also play seeker, and isn't half-bad at being a chaser either. The only thing he can't do is beater, but he's _still_ working on that." Britt said.

"And he's not half-bad at grades." Kim said.

"And he knows how to party." Lily said. "Once, he and Fred brewed this potion… ehh, I probably shouldn't tell anyone this…" Lily said, taking back what she was going to say.

Leslie smiled at the younger girl and thought of the countless things Fred and James could have conjured up. Potions were probably a bad thing in the Potter house-hold. It was probably illegal what they did.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily exclaimed, running to her parents the second she saw them. Leslie followed and picked up Lily's trunk that she had abandoned in the middle of the platform. She dragged the trunk over to them and Mrs. Potter smiled at Leslie.

"You must be Leslie, dearie." she said. "I'm Ginny."

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Leslie smiled.

"It's Ginny, dear." She said.

Leslie smiled at Ginny and nodded. Ginny pulled her into a hug and laughed a little.

"Harry, nice to meet you." Mr. Potter said, turning to shake Leslie's hand. "We have to get back. Have you seen James and G?" He asked, looking around the platform. "Or Al and his gang, for that matter?"

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry! It seems my father has forgotten about me again, will you take me

home?" Fred asked, approaching the group. "I think they brought-"

"Freddie!" Leslie heard a woman shout from behind them.

Fred groaned. "Coming mum!" He exclaimed. "See you later Les." He smirked with a wink. Leslie cringed and James and G came over.

"And I wa' all like, foo' get _real_. You ain't neva cast a un'giv'ble corse- 'Ey it's Harry Popper!" G exclaimed, approaching Harry. He gave him a big hug. "Long time, eh Mr. P?"

Harry smiled and shook G's hand.

"Since the summer. Only a couple months." Harry said, a tone in his voice that seemed strained. Leslie figured G wasn't his favorite person on the earth either.

"And the Mrs." G said, turning to Ginny. Leslie rolled her eyes and James put his arm around Leslie.

"Mum, dad, this is Leslie-"

"Lily introduced me, James. Go away." Leslie said, pushing him away.

"Eyyy!" G exclaimed. "Be nice to my man James, Leilo!"

"My names Leslie, Glenward."

"And mine's G 'eyy?" He exclaimed, still his voice almost a shout.

"Mum. Dad." Leslie turned to see Al Potter standing behind them with two boys and an astonishingly tall girl with blond hair. She was a beauty.

"Hi, Al." His mother said. She pulled him into a hug and then did the same with each other his friends.

"Charlie, how are you? Is your mother doing alright?" She asked the girl.

Charlie nodded, "She's okay. I'm going to be visiting her two days before Christmas Eve, that's alright, right?" Charlie said, making sure she wouldn't be interrupting anything.

"Of course, Char." Ginny said.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"You know Harry and I are always here if you need _anything_. You can just send an owl, floo, it doesn't matter we'll be here."

Charlie nodded, clearly very thankful for her. She looked around and waved at Leslie. Leslie smiled up at the girl.

"Hi Leslie." Charlie said.

"Hi Charlie." Leslie said, putting out her hand for her. "I don't know if we've ever officially met before."

"No, but I know who you are. The girl James Potter trips down the stairs for… you're _so_ lucky."

Leslie nodded awkwardly.

"Guys! Let's go!"

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry! My parents-"

"Fred, your parents didn't forget you. Go find them _now." _

"_Just make sure-"_

"_NOW!" _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry this has taken so long. I didn't like where this was going, so I just ignored it. But here it is, as it was forever ago. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Leslie was awed by the burrow. The only wizarding houses she had ever been in was Kim's and Alice's, and neither of them were this spectacular. Kim's was big, but it wasn't so magical. She had three siblings, each with their own master bedroom. Kim's bathroom had a hot tub for a bath tub, and they swam in it with her older sister, Elisa, often. Alice's was smaller than Kim's, and it was full of magical plants all over the place and had many moving pictures on the walls, but neither of them had the charm of the burrow.

This, the burrow, was beautiful. There were moving pictures, a clock with everyone in the family's face on it, including Teddy's, there were magical plants swaying back and forth in front of windows and vines moving around doorways, dishes washing them selves, pots had things cooking themselves, a cauldron full of… _something _over a fire, and the best part, in Leslie's mind, was the long room that they walked into. It had a very long table with about fifty chairs around it and at the very far end was a large kitchen, and at the end they came in were windows with snowy trees outside them. It was very… _homey_. Leslie was in love.

"Leslie, we're going to be upstairs, on the third room on the left. Charlie is going to stay with us." Lily said to her as Leslie snapped back to reality.

"Alright." Leslie smiled, looking at Charlie who was talking to Ginny. She figured Charlie would be up there later so she followed Lily up the stairs and to her bedroom. It was small and had two beds and a cot in the corner.

"I'm going to sleep on the cot-" Lily started.

"No you aren't, Lils. That's not necessary. I will." Leslie said. She threw her trunk across the room, causing a loud bang and a snow globe to fall making a loud _crash_.

"EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" Harry shouted.

"FINE, DAD!" Lily shouted back. She took out her wand and fixed the snow globe, "Tell my parents and I'll kill you." Lily said, implicating to the magic she wasn't supposed to be doing. Leslie smirked and Lily put the snow globe back on the desk and Leslie sat on the cot.

"I'm sleeping there."

"No you're not." Leslie said.

"Yes. I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"We'll just figure it out tonight then, won't we?" Leslie challenged.

"I suppose so." Lily said, glaring before the two girls let out laughs in unison.

The door opened and Charlie came in, pushing her trunk through the door with a few struggles.

"I'll help you," Leslie said, rushing over and pulling the trunk into the room. It was really heavy, like she carried boulders in it.

"What's in here?" Leslie asked with a small laugh.

"I brought my mum a few books for Christmas." Charlie said. "She likes to read."

"That's nice of you." Lily said. "It's a good thing she still can read."

Leslie felt out of place as they discussed Charlie's mother and how it was good that she could still read- Leslie had no idea what was going on as they continued their conversation.

"Loo." Leslie said as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs to the bathroom. When

she got there the door was closed so she knocked.

"Takin' a piss!" Came G's voice. Leslie rolled her eyes and walked down more stairs and to the

kitchen, where James was doing the dishes. She smirked and walked over to him.

"Need help?" She asked him. He looked at her and shook his head. There was a smile on his face.

"I'll dry." She said anyways. She sat on the counter and grabbed a towel and dried the dishes as he washed them. She watched his face, he was determined to get the dishes as clean as possible.

"Mum likes to punish me." He said. "The dishes will be washing themselves, I'll say something out

of line, and I have to wash all the dishes." James muttered, annoyed.

Leslie smiled at him as he scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"She just wants you to be successful." Leslie stated.

James eyed her and she focused on the cup that he had given her. She finished drying it and stacked it upon the pile of cups that she had already dried.

"So, why are you here? Don't you usually stay with Kim?" He asked her.

Leslie shrugged. "Kim's going to America."

"What about your parents?" he questioned.

Leslie pursed her lips. "Let's leave me parents out of this." she said, her tone cold.

James nodded silently and handed her a plate. She knew her face wasn't very welcoming. It probably said something like _back the hell off and go die_. She tried to make it more friendly looking, but she couldn't. Not when she was thinking about her damned parents.

"Sorry, Les, I…"

"Nope, it's fine." She said. "Don't apologize." she said curtly. She put a bowl down with a lot of force and it broke.

"Damnit." She said, she jumped off the counter and pulled her wand out. James put his hand in front of her and she looked at him.

"You'll get in trouble." He said.

Leselie cocked her eyebrow at him. It was ironic that he was obedient at home, and not at school, while Lily was obedient at school and not at home.

"I broke it." She said, sighing.

"Les, it's alright. It's just a bowl. My parents can fix it-"

"I broke it!" Leslie exclaimed as she pulled out the trash can.

"Leslie!" James exclaimed, taking the trash can from her. "It's no big deal. My whole family is magical, my parents can fix it, they won't be mad at you."

"Yes they will!" Leslie exclaimed. "They'll send me back to my home and then I'll be stuck with

that _woman_ and ugh!"

Leslie exclaimed. James put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Leslie-"

"I hate the holidays!" Leslie exclaimed as she glared at him. "I _hate_ them with a passion! They suck! They're stupid! Pointless!"

"They're to spend time with friends-"

"And hey! All my friends have left me this holiday!" Leslie exclaimed and the tears started flowing- or pouring- down her face.

James quickly pulled her into a hug and she let out a sob into his shirt. He rubbed her back as she cried and when she stopped she looked up at him. He looked down and smiled weakly.

"Kids! We're- oh…" came Ginny's voice.

Leslie turned around, her eyes red and puffy, mascara probably running down her face. Ginny looked at her and then turned around and ran up the stairs. Leslie turned around, a scared look in her face, and James smiled at her and let out a small laugh.

"My mother's kind of immature sometimes… acts like a kid… my dad can be that way too." James explained. He pushed some hair off of her face and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm here, Leslie. I haven't left you." he whispered. She nodded and then pulled away as she heard steps down the stairs.

"I'm going to…" Leslie stuttered. "…Bathroom!"

She brushed past Lily quickly on the way to the bathroom, where she stared at her face. She sighed and took a paper towel and wet it to wipe her face. Once she was acceptable, she threw the paper towel away and stared at herself in the mirror. She was such a mess, even if she looked fine.

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry!"

"What, Fred?" Ginny asked as they were lining up to go out and find a Christmas tree in the woods.

"Mum and Dad said I could come help you guys pick out a Christmas tree!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, no mischief. If you set anything on fire, you are going_ straight _home and are not coming to our Christmas eve party, you and James have to sulk at your house all night, until your parents get home, Fred."

"Aye-aye, captain!" Fred exclaimed.

He grabbed a coat off the hook by the door and the large group left the house to the forest behind the house. James walked beside Leslie with G on his other side, who was rambling on about a wizarding gang he had met up with once on the outskirts of knocturn alley.

"What were you even doing near knocturn alley?" Al asked, ruining the whole story.

"These're the ol' days, Asp!" G exclaimed. "Be'ore the 'ole Hagwarts ting!"

"So when you were ten?" James asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You is s'prize!" G exclaimed at James.

James let his hand wander to Leslie's finger tips and tickled them lightly. She looked down, his blue gloves playing with the tips of her fingers that were poking out from the hobo mittens she was wearing.

"This one!" Fred exclaimed loudly as he stopped in front of a tree. "PERFECT!"

Everyone stood around it.

"Alright." Harry said. He pointed his want at it and it fell down, Ginny levitating it. "Back to the house."


End file.
